rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Virtual Love
Virtual Love is the thirteenth episode of the third season, and the 38th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot When a microbrewer is murdered, the virtual world and real world meet head-on. Jane and the rest of the team mentor underprivileged teenagers. Angela starts a new romance. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins in a brewer where a man in a yellow suit is mixing. We then see that someone arrives and the man wearing the suit tells him to go home and that they cannot go over this again. The unknown guy stabs him with a spear. Next, Jane is worried that her mother is on rebound. She is flirting with everything that moves. Maura says that it is okay. Just then Detective Gibson from the auto theft task force arrives and now Angela is flirting with him. Angela then tries to make Cavanaugh jealous. Looks like they are going to have to hide all the plastic knives! Later, Rondo brings in three teenagers who require some mentoring; Reuben, Dania and Trevor aka Dog. Rueben is going to be under Vince, Dania with Maura and Trevor with Frost. Jane then asks Frankie to run their names. Next, Maura and Jane arrive at the crime scene. The victim is Greg Jensen and he was a microbrewer of Overlord beer. Greg’s assistant, Ruby found the body. She was in Scandinavia and flew back this morning. The victim’s wife has been notified. He was killed eight hours ago and they also find a metal rivet in the wound. Jane follows a trail of blood and they find their murder weapon; what’s left of it. Frost wonders if a sharpened stick could do that kind of damage. Vince and Frost meet with their new mentees. Dania wants to see an autopsy which could fetch her some extra credits. She is emancipated as her mother is dead and her dad is in prison. Jane agrees to take her to the autopsy. Dania is really good with her biology. Maura x-rays the wound and finds a metal spear tip in embedded in the chest. It has some Nordic inscription on it. This was used during the time of the Vikings. Later, Vince shows Jane a poster which has a busty woman wearing a Viking hat, holding a spear. The logo is similar to a motorcycle club, Ragnarok Riders. The woman in the poster is Sophie West, daughter of Carl West, who is the leader of the club. He sued Greg for infringement and copyright. Greg paid Sophie for being the model of the Overlord Ale and Carl lost the lawsuit. They then watch a video where Carl threatens Greg. A false fire alarm goes off and Frankie thinks that this is one of the kids’ doing. Angela tells Frankie that someone stole her wallet. They then interrogate the teens and they deny stealing the wallet. Frankie then checks their hands for UV dye residue from the fire alarm and Trevor has it. He says that he did not steal any wallet. Rondo thinks that Trevor would lose his scholarship if there are charges pressed on him. Frost and Jane go to meet Carl. They tell him about Greg’s murder. He tells him that he was at the pediatric cancer center at the time of the murder. Next, Jane arrives at the morgue and Maura tells her that the inscription says “Olaf the Boneless”. She then tells Jane that Greg’s Tyvek suit had semen and vaginal fluids in it and they are a month old. The vaginal secretions are also on the spear. Okay, now that qualifies as the grossest trace evidence ever! But relax Jane, it is on the shaft. And that too is a month old. It has been sent for DNA analysis. Jane then arrives in the interrogation room where Greg’s wife tells them that Greg disappeared for days saying that he is working on a new Ale recipe. She thinks he was having an affair. Jane tells her about the DNA. She then tells them that she found a burner phone in Greg’s car and she gives them the number. They trace this number to a condo he bought last year. They go to the condo and they hear some noise coming from the inside. Frost kicks open the door and they see that it was from a game that Greg was playing. It is called Vikings of the Realm and Greg was Olaf the Boneless. He was logged in more than 2000 hours. They then find mails without any return address on them; it is written in Nordic. They then find an IM sent to the game saying: Your whore is next. At home, Jane is shocked to find Gibson dropping Angela home after a date. She tells her mother that this is not the way to get back at Cavanaugh; this is beneath her. The next day, Gibson and Cavanaugh have a verbal dual. Rondo arrives with Angela’s wallet. He says that the kids found it at the dumpster. Jane thinks that Trevor did it and Dania says that she did it and Trevor was covering for her. She stole 100 bucks for a textbook as she did not want her teacher to know that she lived in teen shelter. Maura is with her old Nordic history professor. He is there to translate the letters. He tells them that they are love letters written to Olaf the Boneless; which is historically incorrect; it is Ivar the Boneless. These letters were written to him by his mistress Undirmaor while he was married to Gunnhild. Suzy arrives with the DNA results and the DNA found on the spear is a match to the one found on the suit. Frost runs a database check on the players Greg played with and Jane asks him to run the names against Undirmaor and Gunnhild. Frost gets a hit and he finds that Gunnhild is woman named Kendra. They assume that she might be very sexy and they go to pick her up. But when they reach the address, they find a grumpy middle aged woman and they are disappointed. She tells them that she did have an affair with Olaf but it was not in real life. They show her the letters and she thinks that this was Undirmaor’s doing. Later, Frost receives a text from Kendra saying that she is at a secret gaming event and that she is about to make contact with Undirmaor. But when they reach the gaming place, they find that Kendra is on her seat and she is stabbed to death with a dagger. Maura tells Jane that they found a hair strand on Kendra and some tests it could tell them what the perp has been eating for the entire year. Turns out that the perp ate fermented whale and sheep’s head cheese and this is popular in Scandinavia. Jane is suspicious and asks Maura to translate Undirmaor and it means assistant or apprentice. Frost checks the flight records and it looks like Ruby flew in earlier that she had said she did. Ruby is playing the game somewhere. Jane thinks that this is not about winning, it is about love. It could be that Greg was having pity sex with her and then he froze her out and sent her to Scandinavia. Ruby must have gotten jealous of his love affair with Gunnhild aka Kendra and so killed her. Jane then asks frost to check if Olaf is online and Frost sees that he is! Jane says that it is Undirmaor and she is at Greg’s condo. They reach the condo and find Ruby engrossed in the game. She tells them that she told Greg that she was Undirmaor and he sent her away. They arrest her. Case Closed. At home, Angie is playing monopoly with Rondo and the three teenagers and they then have dinner. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Darryl Alan Reed as Rondo *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Christopher Rich as Detective Rich Gibson *Jim Cody Williams as Clark 'Skullcrusher' West *Senta Moses as Ruby Burke *Sandy Martin as Kendra Dee *Frank Birney as Professor Walter Lowell *Abigail Mavity as Dania Grescoe *Carlito Olivero as Reuben Sanchez *Denzel Whitaker as Trevor *Chelsey Crisp as Vanessa Jensen *Tom Costello as Greg Jensen Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x13-1.jpg 3x13-2.jpg 3x13-3.jpg 3x13-4.jpg 3x13-5.jpg 3x13-6.jpg 3x13-7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes